


The Life of an Angel

by MagicalMadglen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Nonbinary Character, Paranormal, References to Real People, Self-Insert, except I genderswapped them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMadglen/pseuds/MagicalMadglen
Summary: Angel is dead, her family and friends refuse to accept this, living day after day in denial. Angel must help them learn to live so she can move on.





	The Life of an Angel

I finished cleaning up the remains of dinner, it had been spaghetti, most of my siblings favorite. Putting away the cloth that I used to clean the counters, I grab the homework I had stashed in the corner and went to my room to work. I would be finishing any homework and then going to clean the rest of the house. I knew what I was going to do was going to hurt them and I didn't want to leave too much hassle. I had already texted a couple of friends that they could copy my homework tomorrow, it's not like the teachers would get it.

As I worked I decided I'd quietly clean every room in the house, I'd already cleaned the dishes and started a load of laundry. I could do the rest of the laundry as I clean the house. 

It was the least I could do. 

As I finish my English homework, I hear my sister calling out that she will be hopping into the shower. I roll my eyes and look down at the flowchart I have created for English. I liked it. Now history... ugh. 

Deciding to take a break momentarily, I check my phone. I have a text from Sunny trying to start a conversation, she's bored, a text from Gwen asking about question three for Chemistry, and a couple of texts from Kellen with cute cat pictures. 

I send Gwen the answer to question three, text Sunny to bother Gwen as I was working, and sent Kellen a LOL and heart-eyes emoji. Sunny immediately texted back that she was offended that her best friend was pushing her onto someone else and that she and Gwen would run off and get married. I laughed at that and sent her a wedding bells emoji and said that she wouldn't be getting my wedding gift if she ran off. I then texted Gwen congratulations, to which she sent a questioning text back. 

I laughed and set my phone aside to finish the History paper. I wonder if they'd be broken up about my decision, probably. But I was tired, and everything was getting harder. I have set up some stuff so that they'll understand someday, but until then they were going to have problems with it. I could tell.

Deciding the History paper was done, I got up and went to go help everyone get ready for bed. Claire and Josephine would never get showered if the continued getting distracted. They really needed to stop watching so much Star Wars before bed, it was making for a good distraction from their hygiene.

After getting my sisters showered, I made sure Gabriel and Nolan were heading to bed as well. Nolan was always the hardest to get to bed, he'd get out of bed and wander around, go eat something, go watch some TV. It was exhausting. Gabriel was in his bed already, texting Elliot laughing at something he had said. I smiled and kept going around the house making sure siblings weren't hiding somewhere avoiding going to bed. Henry had gone to bed with my parents, crying about not wanting to sleep.

As Claire got out of the shower, Josephine almost asleep, and Nolan not far behind. I started to go around the house cleaning. I started with the living room, picking up dog toys, moving chairs where they were supposed to be, grabbing blankets to put away, and flinging pillows into their proper places. 

I hear a crash of thunder and turn around to see that it's raining, it's like it knows what I am planning on doing and is trying to make an appropriate setting. I see a flash of lighting as I watch the water run down the window. I am not changing my mind, I know what I am doing, I know what I am losing, and I know that I am being selfish for it.

I grabbed what I needed and went to bed, double-checking that I had everything I needed for my family and friends. Hopefully, they would understand, they would take and listen to the resources I had left to try and get them to understand. I am tired. I want to go to sleep.

Checking on everyone and making sure they were asleep, I go and settle down as well. I take the pills with a few swallows of my father's beer, shuddering from the taste. I then take my recorder to make the last and final recording. I hold down the button and say my last words.

"Goodnight, I love you."


End file.
